


【PWP】融合（内含双性AU预警）

by Crussio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: 阿不思·邓布利多发誓，以后无论盖勒特给他什么类型的药剂，他都不会再想都没带想的就一口气喝下去了。





	【PWP】融合（内含双性AU预警）

*如题，是一辆车。

*关键词：【双性】【破//处】。如果无法接受的话请尽快退出界面。

*我觉着这个ooc大概是五雷轰顶级别的8。

如果觉得可以的话请↓

 

“你对我做了什么！”

阿不思从洗手间里出来的时候整个人失去了原本得体的姿态对床上的少年怒吼道。他的身体轻颤着，满面潮红，一副既惊恐又羞愧难当的模样。

“只不过是普通的治疗药剂。”盖勒特保持着毫无破绽的微笑，甚至端着厚厚一本书籍的手腕都没有抖动一下。

而阿不思则完全不一样了，听完盖勒特的回答他的胸口剧烈地起伏了两下，然后就想要扑过去打他。而盖勒特伸手轻而易举地就挡住了阿不思软绵绵的拳头。

“怎么了？”他笑嘻嘻地询问道，一边抓住阿不思的手臂把他抱进怀里，“难道药剂还有什么……奇怪的副作用？”

盖勒特把脸凑近了轻轻用嘴唇点了一下阿不思的嘴角，看着他立马就把脸扭了过去却露出了通红的耳根。

“你会喜欢这个的，阿尔。”盖勒特把手里的书放到一边，对着阿不思的耳朵轻声说着，手掌隔着衬衫沿着他细瘦的腰线一路抚摸上去包住他的胸脯，那里已经不自然地隆出了两个圆弧，柔软的手感让盖勒特不禁眯起眼睛发出满足的喟叹，然而这种动作却只能让阿不思感受到难以言喻的酸胀感，仿佛有什么正在里面缓慢生长。

“好奇怪……盖勒特……”他试图缩起肩膀阻止盖勒特，但这没有用——他的肩头轻而易举地就被盖勒特拉开，微微隆起的胸部暴露在视线里。盖勒特盯着那两块凸起看了一会，然后把脑袋埋进去，用舌尖轻轻点了一下其中一颗隔着衬衫都能清晰可见的尖端。阿不思惊得吸了口气挣扎起来但很快又被盖勒特按了回去，他的脸颊迅速泛起绯红，但还是一声不响地任凭盖勒特品尝那颗甜美的果实。

不知是羞涩使然亦或是其他，阿不思觉得自己似乎是在药剂的作用下变得更加敏感了——盖勒特不断撩拨他乳尖的舌头仿佛一条灵巧的小蛇，隔着衬衫绕着他膨胀发肿的肉果来回打转儿，把那块衣料舔得濡湿透明，透出一片嫣红，阿不思被这种异样的快感刺激的喘息着发出几声嘤咛，就像是刚断奶的小兽在向伙伴撒娇。

品尝过乳尖后盖勒特狡黠地冲阿不思笑了笑，一副恶作剧得逞的表情。“如果你喜欢的话，”他说，“我以后可以继续为你配这种药剂。”

“我不喜欢……”阿不思别过脑袋道。

“撒谎。”盖勒特一边继续调笑阿不思一边伸手戳了戳他已经明显隆起的裤裆，后者则立马紧张地把身子蜷起来了一点。

而不可否认，阿不思白色的棉质内裤已经被勃起的阴茎撑起来了一点。“这太糟糕了。”他心想。

他原本以为盖勒特会直接脱下他的内裤开始疼爱他，然而盖勒特这一次却意外的有耐心。他只是用指尖在那块不大不小的凸起处来回划拉，然后将指腹贴上去轻抚，像在暗处阅读书籍，用指尖快速而又一丝不落地扫过每一处细节。

“你干什么……”阿不思无力地耷拉着两腿。

盖勒特侧过脸去把下巴搁在阿不思的膝盖上，手掌贴着他底裤的隆起来回抚摸，那块布料被撑得紧贴在男孩的腿间。盖勒特用指甲轻轻挠了挠隆起的根部，立刻就能听到阿不思隐忍的呻吟声，他一边玩弄着阿不思覆着布料的阴茎一边把视线挪开看着他因为自己的挑逗不断蜷缩又张开的脚趾，白玉似的足尖抵在床单上来回磨蹭。

再把视线挪回去的时候盖勒特的呼吸停滞了一下。随着阿不思不断勃起涨大的性器把他的底裤撑开，它下方因为药物作用生长出来的另一副器官却那样明显地紧贴着底裤显出了轮廓，盖勒特沿着那条微微下陷的缝隙抚摸了一下，随即听到阿不思发出了一声轻叫，把他原本的耐心轻而易举地击溃。

他脱下阿不思的底裤，掰开他挣扎着又想要合拢的双腿，抚摸着他的大腿内侧。

“盖勒特……”阿不思注意到了盖勒特的眼神，他小声地请求道，“不要盯着那里看……”

“但这里真的很漂亮。”

盖勒特把脸搁在阿不思的腿间，看着原本不属于少年却与他腿根白皙柔软的肌肤配合得浑然天成的，嫩红色的肉穴。这长在男孩的身上有着一种怪异的美感，恐怕也只有未来的黑魔王拥有欣赏这种美的权力。

一直被人盯着下体看的阿不思脸颊上迅速升温泛起绯红，如果是动手动脚也就算了，但盖勒特——该死，他就只是真正字面意义上的盯着看，什么其他的动作都没有，却更让阿不思觉得不好意思。“做点什么吧，盖尔。”他最终还是从牙缝里挤出来了他难以启齿的诉求，“这太难熬了。”

阿不思的本意是想让盖勒特停下这种令他感到羞耻的行为（梅林在上。他想，我只希望找一个僻静的地方躲起来直到药效过去），而盖勒特显然是会错意，认为这是阿不思在邀请他：“或许你需要更多了解一下你现在的身体——而我可以帮助你。”

“你想做什么……？”阿不思伸手掩住烫得仿佛发烧的脸自言自语似的问道。

盖勒特的回答是突然贴上他下体的指尖，上面带着长期使用魔杖留下的一层薄茧。奇异的触感让阿不思猛地震颤了一下，他的脊背紧绷起来却让他不禁把自己微微膨起的胸脯挺了出来，把还带着水渍的衬衫撑得紧巴巴的。

“我从来没享受过这样的身体，阿不思。”盖勒特感叹道。他先用指尖划过阿不思狭长的肉缝做了下预热，然后把食指指尖贴上那块私密搓揉起来，微微凸起的指节不断摩擦敏感的阴蒂和穴口让阿不思难以抑制地发出呻吟。

“这里就像玫瑰的花瓣一样。”盖勒特一边搓揉着两片肥软结实的阴唇一边抬起头看了一眼阿不思，又低下头去继续抚弄其他的部位，两指挤进阴唇间狭窄的缝隙用指腹在里面滑动，由轻缓逐渐加速，直到听见阿不思用脚趾摩挲床单发出的沙沙声和他难耐的呻吟声。

爱抚过了阴瓣后盖勒特又用指尖夹住了他敏感的阴蒂，用指腹搓捻着里面的阴蒂核并以缓慢的频率打着圈儿爱抚。“有水出来了，”他的话音里带着不合时宜的、孩子似的惊喜，“就像我每次操你后面时一样。”

“别再说了……”阿不思把脸别了过去，“……安静一些吧。”

盖勒特跟着看过去却只能看到阿不思羞得通红的耳根。虽然他还想继续逗弄他容易害羞的恋人，听他发出百灵鸟般甜蜜而又婉转的娇嗔，但是——但是他现在或许更应该见好就收，安静地隐匿在暗处兀自吞吃独属于他的果实。

于是他顺从地安静下来，回去继续专心地用手指轻抚两片艳红的花瓣儿，软滑的触感让盖勒特回想起以前在德姆斯特朗只有在每个星期三的晚餐才吃得到的覆盆子果冻。他的指尖有些笨拙地撑开狭长的肉缝观察更深处的软肉，它们正因为突然接触到了外面的冷空气和阿不思越发的感到害羞而收缩起来。

但盖勒特没有因为他的羞涩而停下动作，反而是继续用两指揉按挤压穴口的软肉，开拓深处的私密领域——直到他隐约看到里面泛着水光的一层薄膜。

看到这个盖勒特的脑袋仿佛突然被什么击中了，他的脸颊顿时烧起来，让他赶紧别过脑袋去深呼吸了几下。

阿不思被人用指腹按压着紧致的穴口滋味并不好受，但随着盖勒特的触碰他却逐渐感觉到下身有了如同有细蚁爬过般的酥痒感，有一股热流从心底一直窜到小腹，有什么东西在突突跳动着，以与心跳相当的速率。

抚摸过一阵后盖勒特改成将整个手掌覆上那块私密，用少年细腻的手掌来回搓揉，阿不思的大腿因为突然的快感被刺激得轻轻抽动了一下，女穴悄悄泌出一些爱液濡湿了盖勒特的手掌，代替阿不思表达了对盖勒特爱抚的心满意足。

“你喜欢这样的感觉吗，阿不思？”盖勒特用肯定的语气询问道，掌心沾上了爱液与花瓣摩擦间发出了轻微的水声，阿不思还是用手背遮着脸，另一只手攥住了手边的被单。他的嘴唇紧抿着，但不断随着盖勒特的轻抚一下下抽动的小腹却完全暴露了他的真实感受。

盖勒特突发奇想地伸手轻轻拍了一下湿漉漉的穴口。

“……？！”

阿不思的两腿猛地震颤了一下，他撤开手惊异地看着盖勒特。

“你在干什么！”他的话音粘腻又沙哑，像在手心里攥得融化拉丝的蜂蜜软糖。

反应不错。盖勒特的嘴角漾出不怀好意的微笑，他于是毫无遮拦地定定看着阿不思错愕的表情，一边继续用手掌轻轻拍打他腿间的软肉，在手掌离开的前一刻难分难舍似的使劲搓揉一把脆弱的阴蒂和肉缝，这种啪啪的水声让阿不思不禁联想到了另一种会发出同样声音的事情。他的视线下意识想要逃离，但盖勒特的眼睛却像有魔力似的迫使他和对方对视，羞耻感和快感同时如狂风骤雨般吹打着阿不思混乱的脑袋，让他忘记了矜持张开嘴叫出了声音，和粘腻的水声混在一起。

这种诡异的快感不断累积让阿不思的女穴溢出了更多的爱液，随着盖勒特的拍打四溅开来，或变成了细腻的泡沫。在随着阿不思的眼里开始汇集眼泪，呻吟声变得愈发绵长甜蜜时，盖勒特在最后一次拍击后猛地一下蹭过发烫的肉缝碾过脆弱的阴蒂。

而让盖勒特没想到的是这样的挑逗竟然会让阿不思的下体猛地溢出了大量透明的淫液，让他哭叫着进入了一次高潮。

“这太奇怪了……”从高潮中勉强恢复了神智阿不思还没有开口便流下了眼泪，他用两手遮住自己的脸颊试图不去看盖勒特，强烈的羞耻感让他恨不得自己立马就消失在他的视野里，“我不应该像这样……”

盖勒特愣了，他并没有想到阿不思会哭。

或许自己真的有点玩过了。

他这样想着，凑过去有些心疼地凑过去把阿不思搂进怀里，拨开他的手小心翼翼地亲吻他的嘴角，舔去那些像断线珍珠似的在他的脸颊上流淌的泪滴。阿不思用湿漉漉的眼睛看向盖勒特，他轻轻皱着眉，一副想要责怪他却又有些于心不忍的模样。

“你喜欢这样吗？”他哽咽着问盖勒特。

盖勒特点了点头，但又紧接着摇起头。“这种感觉很美妙。”他说，“但我不想看到你流泪。”

阿不思抿着嘴把脸别了过去。他闭起眼抽噎了一会后又把脸埋进了盖勒特怀里。“我不该像这样，盖勒特。”他闷声道，“你喜欢这样的我吗？因为我有女性的器官而变得更加喜欢？”

“……”

“或者说你其实还是更加喜欢女人？”

阿不思从他怀里抬起脑袋，但又立马被盖勒特按了回去。“别胡思乱想，亲爱的。”盖勒特抚摸着他的发顶沉声道。

他开始亲吻怀里的男孩，从带着细细青草香气的发顶到白皙的额角，从精致的眉骨到泪湿的脸颊，每一次的接触都极尽温柔而又带着不难觉察的谄媚。他对梅林的吊带袜发誓他没有阿不思说的那种想法，而他现在只想通过这种方式来阻止阿不思继续胡思乱想下去。

直到盖勒特看到阿不思漂亮的瞳仁转了一圈最后还是回到了他眼前盯住他看时，他已经悬到嗓子眼儿的心才终于又沉了回去。

“我不会对你挑剔，阿不思。”他的声音低沉又带着点青春期青涩的磁性，“我不会因为第二性征的器官而对你产生什么偏好。我只喜欢阿不思·邓布利多——或者是日后的阿不思·格林德沃。”

阿不思又觉得自己的脸颊烧了起来。他最抵挡不住的就是盖勒特的轻吻和甜言蜜语，两个组合起来轻而易举地把他好不容易竖起的心墙击碎了。

“那下次不要再把我变成这样了……”

阿不思一边说着，把身体趴下来，献祭似的对盖勒特露出自己的隐私。这回换盖勒特脸红了——他从没见过这么主动的阿不思。

“快一点吧。”阿不思有些不好意思地催促道，“你姑婆很快就会回来的。”

盖勒特忍不住格格笑了几声，他爬下身子去模仿性交的动作象征性地用胯部轻轻顶撞了阿不思几下，然后脱下底裤扶着硬得有些难受的阴茎抚慰了几下，顶上阿不思已经连续被开拓了几日的后穴缓缓推入。

“盖勒特……？”

阿不思有些惊讶地张了张嘴转过头去看向他：“那里还没有准备好……”

盖勒特发出来几声轻笑。“如果你不喜欢被碰到那里，”他说，“我只碰这里也可以让你舒服。”

他低下头去亲吻阿不思的后颈，没有等阿不思稍微适应一下自己的尺寸便开始活动起来。

“呜，盖勒特……？慢一点……”

阿不思说话的当儿盖勒特却陡然加快了抽插的速度把他的身体撞得不停摇晃，一直没有被照顾过的后穴招架不住似的不断收缩排斥着体内的异物。

但连续几日的疯狂让阿不思很快便被操开了，他觉得自己后面似乎已经完全契合了盖勒特的形状，以至于他体内的每一处敏感点都正好分布在盖勒特深入他时会被狠狠磨擦过的部位。

阿不思艰难地大口喘息起来，轻轻甩了一下脑袋把垂到眼前的头发弄到脑后，然后闭起眼睛充分享受盖勒特这份独属于他的宠爱。这样的动作让他的阴茎恰好能垂在床单上随着盖勒特的抽插晃动着磨蹭床单，透明的前液缓缓溢出濡湿了白色的布料。

但是这感觉似乎还不够。刚刚被盖勒特百般疼爱过的女穴现在却被冷落到得不到一点宠幸，阿不思还想继续被盖勒特触碰那里，尽管刚才他表现的那样抵触。

想到这儿阿不思把脑袋埋进自己的臂弯里羞得脸颊通红，但那处难以言喻的私密却因为空虚感不断地溢出透明的爱液叫嚣着自己的存在，在空气里随着盖勒特的抽插晃荡着微微有些发痒。

阿不思最后还是完全屈服了，他悄悄地把手伸到自己身下，用柔软的指腹轻轻按压起柔嫩的花穴，把两片敏感的花瓣分开将指尖浅浅地插入搅动，用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻抠弄入口处的软肉。

这种自我抚慰给阿不思带来了前所未有的奇妙快感，这与盖勒特一直以来给予他的相似却又截然不同。他小心翼翼地将自己的两个指节送入自己的女穴，温热的嫩肉像是自己有生命一样自觉地包裹着他的指尖不断地收缩蠕动，继续把手指往里深入的时候他无意间触碰到了一块深处的肉核，随后他突然感觉自己的眼前一切都模糊了一瞬，喉咙深处难以抑制地溢出绵软的呻吟，这时他感觉自己正在盖勒特和自己的双重爱抚下逐渐熟软成了一滩水，从而和盖勒特真正意义上地、完全地结合在了一起。

好舒服。他着了魔似的不断用指腹戳刺那方寸之地，全然不顾里面溢出的淫液已然把他露在外面的指根都淋得湿透，前端也满满溢出了带着麝香味的浊液，呻吟声逐渐拔高了变得甜美又撩人。

这时候他的手腕突然被发现了端倪的盖勒特抓住了，指尖被迫着离开了舒适点，被盖勒特攥在手里。“你在干什么？”盖勒特挑起一边的眉峰盯着阿不思看，“被我干着还不够，一定要自己来才能满足吗？”

阿不思使劲摇了摇头。他几乎是立马就羞红了脸，手腕轻轻挣扎起来试图挣脱盖勒特的手却被盖勒特更加用力地抓住。

“请求我。”盖勒特直直地盯着阿不思的眼睛。

阿不思向他投去疑惑的目光。

“刚刚你抵触我。”盖勒特面无表情地说道，这幅样子让阿不思有些不知所措，“所以如果你现在回心转意想让我触碰你那里，你就要得到我的原谅。”

阿不思下意识地摇了摇头。他做不到这样去请求别人，就算是盖勒特也不行。他想。

但是他这时候却突然间感受到了胸部和穴口处传来的一阵阵酥痒，他忍不住用指腹按住挺立起来的乳尖用衬衫磨蹭了几下缓解瘙痒，但下身的异样却给他带来了难以启齿的强烈欲望。“我想要……”阿不思咬了咬嘴唇，精神力还是败给了自己的肉体，“盖勒特，我想让你碰我……”

盖勒特面无表情地对他歪了歪头，一副无所谓的样子。他从来没对阿不思露出过这样的表情，而这让阿不思没来由地感到了害怕。

“盖尔……？盖勒特，格林德沃……”阿不思的话语间带着些颤音，他急切地扑上去钻进盖勒特的怀抱里，讨好似地不断亲吻他的嘴唇，用那些柔软的、轻颤着的指尖抚摸盖勒特的胸膛和肩胛。“伟大的黑魔王，未来的死亡之主……我恳求你，”他说着，眼里噙着泪水，一副可怜兮兮的模样，“恳求您……恳求您降福于我……”

他把两腿分开跨坐在盖勒特的腿上，来回扭动着腰肢让溢水的花穴贴上盖勒特的大腿来回磨蹭以缓解他的欲求却只能不断地让他想要渴求更多，而这种欲望促使他发狂，让他的脑袋一片混沌。

盖勒特已经得到了他想要的回应。他强忍住要发出属于胜利者的大笑的欲望，大发慈悲地把啜泣着向他索求爱抚的男孩压在身子底下，在他还在流泪的时候猛的一下将阴茎抵进他的软穴，一路长驱直入轻而易举地刺破了深处的薄膜操进他的深处。

“呜啊啊……！”

阿不思像被闪电击中了似的仰起脖子发出一声哀鸣，大腿摇摇晃晃地耷拉下来，他觉得自己几乎被贯穿了，狭窄的肉穴因为巨物的侵入被撑的满满当当却带来了急风骤雨般的快感裹挟着微微的刺痛让他一瞬间失了神，他只能下意识地紧紧抱住盖勒特的脖子寻求庇护。

而盖勒特则是没有等阿不思适应自己的尺寸便开始活动起来，柔嫩的女穴像一汪温水似的将他的阴茎泡在里面。他接着阿不思拥住他一口咬住他的颈侧，就着前几日刚刚留下的吻痕继续吮吸啃咬，留下了胎记一样的深痕。

阿不思难以抑制地喊叫起来，穴口毫无规律地抽搐着收缩开合努力想要迎合盖勒特的入侵，他抬起腿紧紧缠住盖勒特的腰，这个动作让他的胯部完全离开了床垫，整个下半身都挂在了盖勒特身上。这个体位让他们更加紧密地结合在一起，让盖勒特几乎把阴囊都挤进了阿不思体内，阴茎的头部被深处不断涌出温热的淫液浇透，随着盖勒特的大力抽插带进带出，有不少沾在他们的下腹流淌下来，或被打成了白色的泡沫汇集在交合处。

临近高潮时阿不思尖叫着扬起天鹅似的颈子，指甲猛地嵌入盖勒特的肩膀使劲刮蹭留下一道道红印。盖勒特则是毫不怜地快速在阿不思柔软脆弱的女穴里抽插，用力撞击着他脆弱的敏感带，同时俯下身去猛的一下撕扯开阿不思的衬衫，将他被快感刺激得通红肿胀的乳头连带着乳晕都含入口中舔吻起来。

随着快感逐渐越过阙值，阿不思滴滴答答淌着前液的阴茎射出了乳白色的精液，在连续射精和高潮的双重快感下他被刺激得忍不住翻出白眼发出含混不清的叫喊声。他牢牢抱着盖勒特如同溺水者攀着一根浮木，他觉得自己的灵魂仿佛都已飞出了身体，在快感的漩涡里被卷入水底，迷迷糊糊地失去了意识。

盖勒特也跟着不断用手掌抚摸阿不思的后颈，温热狭窄的甬道给他带来了前所未有的快感。他想知道药剂能否让被内射的阿不思怀上他的孩子，他用已经不甚清醒的头脑思考了一下，觉得这大概不可能——他配制的剂量最多也就能够维持两个小时。

但他还是选择了将精液释放在阿不思体内，他亲吻着阿不思合起的眼睑。他的眼尾还泛着绯红，上面挂着晶亮的泪珠，嘴唇被盖勒特亲吻得红肿，吐吸间发出满足的轻吟。

这回反而是盖勒特觉得不好意思了。他脸上火辣辣的，脑子里不断地回放刚刚阿不思那副销魂的模样，他忍不住伸出一只手捂住通红的脸，几乎不敢再去多看阿不思一眼。

梅林啊，早知道就不加那么多催情剂了……

—End—


End file.
